


Dalton Woods

by pictureimperfect



Series: Animal Instincts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, boy pussy, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureimperfect/pseuds/pictureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rumour circulating Dalton that there are Hybrids in the woods. Some of the students decide to investigate.<br/>...<br/>Kurt, a cat hybrid, loves Dalton Woods. He loves the plants, the animals and the beautiful view of the sky. But he hasn't crossed paths with any fellow hybrids for a long time. He also doesn't love how desperate his heat makes him.<br/>...<br/>Sebastian, a fox hybrid, recently caught the delicious scent of another creature that he is determined to track down. The smell has made him crazy, and now only one thought is running through his mind. Claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first official GKM fill, which I am using to get some practice for writing smut! I am posting here as I need to get some honest feedback on what works and what doesn't, so if you have the time please leave me a comment :) Also please ensure you have read the tags and heeded the warnings in them as I do not want anyone to get upset with me for something I have clearly forewarned about. This story has a lot of different tropes and specific kinks that are decidedly not for everyone, please be conscious of this!
> 
> Also please note that this fic has not been beta read and I know that it is rather messy! I did read through it a few times but I found it quite embarrassing to do so, there may be more mistakes I didn't catch so just bear with me!
> 
> GKM Prompt- http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=65000732#t65000732

“Hey, Blaine. A few of us are going to the woods again tonight if you wanna join?” Wes asked his friend after warbler practice had ended. David was stood next to the head council member and gave Blaine a small wink and cheeky smile.

The three of them as well as Jon, Nick, Jeff and Hunter would occasionally sneak out of their dorms after curfew to take a walk into the nearby woods. The land belonged to Dalton and there was a rumour circulating the school that the area was protected by AHPS, Animal and Hybrid Protection Services, which could only mean one thing to the students. There was hybrids in the forest. All of the students thrilled at this gossip, hybrid pets were elusive to even the richest families attending Dalton and the species were so rare that the mere idea some could be so close was exhilarating.

Hybrids were essentially still animals to the government, which meant that hunting and the like had once been fairly common to the creatures. Because of the few number of hybrids in existence the AHPS had been created in order to protect the wild hybrids from abuse and extinction.  Some hybrids were bred to be pets, but only the elite were able to own them due to cost and maintenance. Many hunters tried to capture wild hybrids in an attempt to pass them off as pets and sell them for a small fortune. Usually the hybrid’s clear lack of education often gave them away, but the sheer desperation so many people had to own a hybrid meant that this too was often overlooked.

“I don’t know... I really need to study and we still don’t know for sure there are even hybrids in the forest.” Blaine whispered as they walked out into the hallway. If any teachers were to hear them they would most likely be suspended.

“C’mon, it’s an adventure and we always have fun!” David said, not as concerned as Blaine to lower his voice.

“Plus, Hunter said he had a feeling tonight might be our lucky night.” Wes added.

“Since when do we listen to Hunter?” Blaine asked rhetorically, making a face.

“You’re coming, Blaine, it’ll be fun. Usual place, usual time. And you never know, six times a charm.” Blaine elbowed David as all the three seniors laughed.

Blaine would go with them even if it was just for fun, but he still secretly hoped like the rest of the men that they would catch a glimpse of one of the beautiful creatures.

…

Sebastian was a hybrid possessed. He’d caught the scent of some delectable creature the previous night and had been trying to track down the source ever since. His cock had been partially hard in anticipation of finding the other hybrid and finally laying his claim. He knew the other hybrid wasn’t a fox like himself as that would have made it much easier to track the other male, but Sebastian was guessing it was some type of feline. They always did smell the best to him, though this particular hybrid was something else entirely. He caught the scent of a fresh trail and as he began to follow it his mouth watered even more. He was finally getting close.

…

The group of Dalton students had all met as planned at the back of sports field where they could jump the fence rather easily and start their now familiar trek into the forest. Considering the strict rules that forbade students entering the forest it was quite easy to sneak in if you really wanted too.

“Guys, I brought chips!” Jon cheered triumphantly, brandishing a bag of Doritos from his backpack.

“You fucking nerd.” Hunter replied, snatching the bag and stuffing a few in his mouth regardless. He ignored Jon’s complaint of, ‘hey’ and turned to Blaine as the group continued walking.

“So, Blainey, heard you almost weren’t going to show? Scared to get caught?”

“No, I just had a lot of work to do.”

“You’d rather do work than spy a sexy little hybrid?”

“If that was the case I wouldn’t fucking be here would I?” Blaine countered, pulling the chips towards himself before Jon had a chance to grab them back.

“Touche.”

“If you two are done posturing we have to be quiet so you don’t scare any off.” Nick cut in, leading the charge up front with Wes and David. Blaine and Hunter were behind them occasionally throwing weak punches at each other's arms, whilst Jeff and Jon were trailing behind and could be heard noisily passing the snacks back and forth.

They kept walking for another half an hour, conversation began to dwindle though Hunter kept insisting, “I can feel it guys. Tonight's the night!”

After another few minutes, Jeff huffed loudly. “As much as I wanna see some sexy hybrid booty I think it’s time we call it a-.” He was cut off by several loud shushes. At Blaine’s gesture all six boys crouched to their knees and slowly shuffled behind a bush overlooking a small clearing. With wide eyes and baited breath no one could believe the sight before them.

There in the middle of the clearing was a stunning boy with naked skin practically glowing in the dim light. The hybrid had thick chestnut hair with matching fur covered ears happily twitching on top of it’s head. A large fluffy tail was curled loosely around the lithe body, the tip was flicking back and forth in content as the hybrid’s chest rumbled with a purr. One impossibly long leg was held gracefully high in the air as the hybrid perched on its bottom, head bowed down to enthusiastically lick the pretty pink pussy on display.

The group of boys shared brief glances of disbelief, none daring to make any sound in case they scared off the gorgeous creature in front of them. They had always hoped they might be able to glance at a hybrid slipping through the forest, but to see one so stunning licking it’s own cunt open was surreal.

…

Kurt liked Dalton forest. It was quiet with beautiful flowers at every turn and trees sprouting from the earth to stand tall around him. He liked to explore every little nook and cranny of the luscious green and so never stayed in one area for more than a couple of days. The other animals he encountered were all very friendly, but Kurt would have liked to meet another hybrid. His father had always told him, before they were separated, to be careful as he never could know when new people were friends or foes, but Kurt was growing quite lonely.

It was getting dark and so Kurt decided to call it a night for his exploration and found a beautiful little clearing where he could see the stars beginning to shine in the sky. He sat in the center as the grass seemed to be softest there underneath his toes and as he began pawing to get comfortable a slight throb in his pussy made itself known.

Kurt wasn't ashamed at how quickly he stretched his leg up and leaned down to inspect his suspiciously puffy lips. This was one of the early signs that he would soon be going into heat, and Kurt wasn't looking forward to having to rub himself on tree trunks to dull the ache. For now Kurt darted out his tongue to swipe across the top of his lips and nearly shivered at the sensation. He poked out just the tip to gently dab at his button and continued in an effort to coax it out from under it's hood. With every pass he could feel his pussy getting wetter and wetter before his lips began slipping against each other with every bob of his head. He arched his back further in order to pass his tongue lower between his folds and over his hole. The taste on his tongue was by now very familiar to him and he kept licking to lap up all of the sweet juices he could.

Kurt was so busy lapping at his throbbing pussy that he did not notice the seven pairs of hungry eyes staring at him lustily. Nor did he notice when an eighth pair of glowing eyes on the opposite side of the clearing trained their dark gaze onto him.

…

The enticing scent that Sebastian had been tracking was finally at it’s strongest. He stood still and twitched his bright red and black ears when he heard faint noises not too far away. He stealthily crept forward, not making a single sound, until he came to a small clearing. In the center sat a stunning wild cat hybrid licking incessantly at it’s own gushing pussy. The scene accounted for the wet noises Sebastian had heard earlier, but now that he was closer he could clearly hear the deep purrs that were being emitted by the hybrid. The boy was obviously enjoying the attention being paid to his pussy and Sebastian felt his chest puff in delight. By the look of it the little pussy cat desperately needed a bigger animal to pound some relief into his cunt and make him squeal and beg. Sebastian knew just the hybrid for the job and after he allowed himself a few more moments to enjoy the live show, he pounced. He was not letting the delectable kitty get away again.

…

Blaine’s cock was straining hard against his jeans at the intense sight before them. The cat had managed to get even deeper between it’s legs and slight pants now accompanied the purring. He desperately wanted to run forward, replace the hybrid’s head with his own and bury his face into that sweet pussy. But the thought that any sudden movements may scare the beauty off kept him in place. A quick glance to his side confirmed that most of his friends had already taken out their hard and leaking cocks and had begun stroking reverently. Nick and Wes were close behind them, rubbing the outlines of their erections through their pants.

A soft moan made his head snap back to the amazing live show and without a second thought Blaine popped his jeans button open, eagerly fishing out his cock and beginning to stroke. He couldn’t help but imagine racing forward and pushing the hybrid onto it’s back to plunge his thick cock into that heavenly hole. He wondered whether the hybrid would scream and beg for more. He knew that a wild hybrid’s speech was no where near as advanced as humans were, but Blaine was sure he’d be able to beg prettily.

Blaine’s instincts were pushing him to just leap forward and take the animal in front of him for his own when a flash of red fur halted him. Someone or something had gotten there first.

…

Kurt had finally just pushed the tip of his tongue into his tight hole when a large rustling on the side of the clearing made his head snap up. Before he could even blink, the weight of a heavy  body was pinning him down to the forest floor on his back. He whined at the loss of sensation but that quickly turned to a hiss when he registered the implications of his position. The fox hybrid’s eyes were a deep green, like the woods around them, but the colour had been mostly pushed out by the lust blown pupils devouring him.

A smirk began forming on the handsome foxes face as Kurt took in the pointed ears and black nose. He could see the light glinting off of tiny whiskers as the fox moved his head down to take a large swipe up Kurt’s neck. The sensation accompanied by a deep moan kicked Kurt into action. He began struggling in earnest to get the hybrid off of him and let out little mewls of desperation.

“N-no. Please. Off!” Kurt cried, his hands were pinned above his head as the fox continued it’s ministrations on his neck.

“Pretty Kitty.” The fox moaned, nosing his way up Kurt’s face until he began kissing Kurt’s swollen lips reverently. He could no doubt taste Kurt’s pussy juices on his mouth and at this the fox began rutting his rigid cock against Kurt’s stomach where he was straddling him.

“Please.” Kurt tried again in a broken gasp. The cock against him felt huge and Kurt felt his resolve weaken at the thought of that hard girth plunging into him.

The fox shushed Kurt and began moving down his body until he reached Kurt’s pussy and allowed himself to get stuck in devouring the already wrecked cunt. He sucked on each lip and swiped his tongue up the center, collecting the juices that he swallowed greedily. This was the scent that had drove the fox crazy with need and it was finally spread out to him for the taking. The kitty moaned brokenly as Sebastian began sucking his clit into his mouth and when he felt the lithe body tense beneath him he let go in order to allow his beauty to last.

Kurt cried at the loss of contact but the fox was soon kissing him again, sucking his tongue in the same way he had just been doing to his pussy.

“I want- Please.” Kurt broke off, not sure how to ask for what he wanted, needed. The fox smirked again and licked his lips before leaning down to bite and nibble Kurt’s neck.

“Sebastian.” The fox stated simply, sucking a bruise into the porcelain skin to mark the kitty as his own.

“O-oh! Kur-Kurt.” Kurt gasped back.

…

The sight of another hybrid pouncing on the first shocked all seven boys, each of them pausing their stroking for just a moment. The new hybrid, which looked to be a fox, had a few more slight animal characteristics than the cat and an impressive cock pointing like a weapon at the smaller animal. The length and girth of the foxes dick made Blaine’s own twitch but for some reason, like the straight males of their little group, Blaine’s eyes still strayed to the pink boypussy gushing with juices.

The kitty was clearly struggling against the fox but Blaine wondered if it was more out of some sense of human modesty, the cat was clearly aching to be filled. The fox didn’t seem perturbed by the welcome he was receiving and Blaine was guiltily glad that the show was progressing. He knew he wouldn’t have stepped forward to help the cat, this was after all natural animal instincts and who was Blaine to disturb natures course?

Kitty, or so Blaine had dubbed him, finally relaxed slightly, but his body still withered on the floor presumably from need. Two names were gasped out into the air, “Sebastian” and “Kurt” which made Blaine shiver in his own delight. Blaine could only imagine how enticing it would be to see the cat by his feet at home with a gorgeous collar encircling his neck, the name Kurt stamped onto a small tag in cursive. The back would say ‘Property of Blaine Anderson’. Blaine felt another drop of precum leak from his tip at the image.

…

Sebastian needed to get inside Kurt. The kitty was withering underneath him and inadvertently rubbing against his cock tantalisingly. He pawed at Kurt’s shoulders, unwilling to stop licking every part of the beautiful face that he could, but also desperate to be inside of the wet heat.

Kurt whimpered at the loss of attention but obediently turned onto his stomach as Sebastian wanted. The submission made Sebastian growl happily and he used his arms to pull Kurt to his knees so that his ass was presented. He couldn’t help himself but dive in and continue his earlier licking, this time lavishing attention on both of Kurt’s tight holes. He briefly considered fucking the tighter hole instead, but in order to properly claim this kitty it would have to be in his pussy. Not that Sebastian was complaining.

As Sebastian was once again so close to the delectable heat, he caught the early scent of Kurt beginning his heat. Perhaps that was the reason the kitty had rolled over for the fox so easily, but Sebastian would much rather assume it was due to his own dominant presence that made the beautiful creature present to him.

“Se-Sebastian.” Kurt mewled, wiggling his hips to entice Sebastian’s tongue further.

Sebastian merely growled, if he wanted to claim the kitty properly he had to dominate him. He pushed the pale shoulders roughly into the soil and immediately crowded himself onto Kurt’s back. Kurt let out a surprised meow but easily fell into place on his knees with his back arched and ass high in the air.

It felt like Sebastian was completely surrounding him and in that moment the fox was the only thing that mattered. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was going to be claimed by Sebastian but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted was to feel that huge cock split him open again and again.

Sebastian began humping at his ass, he was too lost in his lust fueled haze to guide himself properly. The head of his cock finally caught between wet lips and in one fluid thrust he was burying himself into the incredibly hot cunt below.

Kurt shrieked as Sebastian plowed into him. The foxes cock didn’t seem to end as inch after inch was roughly shoved into his tight pussy without care. Kurt’s sharp fingernails dug into the earth below him, he needed to find some leverage as the pace Sebastian set was brutally fast. He had no time to try and bounce himself back on the cock, instead his face was rubbed into the dirt. A continuous stream of desperate sounds and mewls tumbled from Kurt’s lips as the harsh slapping into his cunt took him to a new wave of ecstasy.

...

Blaine’s hand was rubbing his cock raw and he had to spit into his palm again to keep up with the furious pace he was using to match the fast fucking in front of him. Blaine still couldn't believe how lucky he and his friends had gotten, but the sweet sound of skin slapping against skin reminded him that this was no dream.

Kurt was flopping around under Sebastian like a rag doll as the fox kept changing his angle and position. The only way which Blaine could describe the harsh fucking was just like animals. There didn’t seem to be anything human about the way Sebastian could jackhammer his hips so fast into Kurt and the noises being let out by both hybrids were intoxicating.

Sebastian was grunting into Kurt’s hair as he straightened his back legs, seemingly to gain yet more leverage to fuck the beautiful cat. Kurt’s mouth was hanging open and Blaine could see a pool of saliva starting to leak from Kurt’s lips.

...

“Mi-ne. Mine. Good Kitty.” Sebastian growled, he was rewarded by Kurt’s own mewls and whines reaching an even higher pitch. He was in heaven with the body below him and Sebastian never wanted to give this up. Sebastian had been with a fair few animals but the responsiveness and submission of this cat was pulling at Sebastian’s entire being. Which was how he knew his decision to lay claim was the right one.

“So good, so ti-tight.” He breathed again.

Below him, Kurt was purring at the praise delivered by the fox. He wanted to show Sebastian that he could be his good kitty and so shifted his hips higher and squeezed his cunt deliciously around Sebastian’s heavy and thick dick. Kurt had truly never felt anything like the cock plunging into him so deeply he swore he could feel it in his belly. Kurt had always wondered what it would feel  like to sit on one of the thicker tree branches in the forest, but this piece of wood was surely better than anything he could have hoped for.

“Harder, ‘Bastian.” Kurt begged. The name made Sebastian groan and his balls draw up tight. He could feel the base of his cock begin to swell and knew that his knot would soon expand.

“Gonna- knot you, Kitty, make you mine.” Sebastian whispered harshly. His cock was growing impossibly larger and Kurt had a brief moment of panic before the suction of his pussy reminded him that he wanted this. Wanted all of it desperately. He wiggled his hips again, eager for the knot.

Sebastian’s thrusts were quickening, but his knot had already begun to form outside of the delicious hole, he was determined to get it in. Without warning to his kitty he gave one particular hard plunge that sent his knot popping past the last of Kurt’s resistance into the hot cavern. Sebastian moaned deeply as Kurt shrieked in pain and pleasure.

“You like it? Like that, Kitty? Mine now.” Sebastian panted. “Come for me, Kurt. Come on my dick.”

It felt to the cat as though someone had shoved a tennis ball into his pussy and now the cock was completely stuck inside. Though that didn’t stop Sebastian from vehemently trying to hump which resulted in short shallow thrusts. Kurt’s whole body tightened as he felt his pussy begin to spurt, trying to spray as much of his cum out and past Sebastian’s knot. The sensation of Kurt squirting on his dick was what finally shook Sebastian over the edge. His thick cock pulsed inside of Kurt,  and the kitty could swear he could feel every meaty vein of the dick throb inside of him.

When they had both finished cumming, Sebastian collapsed on top of Kurt, both sated as they panted and waited for the knot to go down.

…

As Blaine watched the two hybrid’s fuck relentlessly, he felt his balls drawing up tight. He’d give anything to be that fox, being so readily accepted by the gorgeous cat. When Kurt screamed into the night and weak spurts of come squirted from his cunt, Blaine felt his own cock release. The thick, white ropes of cum didn’t seem to stop. He bet Kurt would look delicious with seed raining down on his face and the image was enough to have his weakening cock try to spring back to life.

The two hybrids collapsed and Blaine realised how loud the panting of his and his friends were. It was a wonder the hybrids hadn’t caught them, but they were clearly too wrapped up in each other. The group of seven students all wore sated expressions as they slumped in their places, each covered in their own cum and sweat. Blaine noticed Hunter holding suspiciously still as he held his black iPhone up above the bush, from what Blaine could guess he had been recording the whole spectacle. He had to remember to ask him to send him the video but he was sure it wouldn’t slip his mind. Though knowing Hunter, Blaine would probably have to fork out a few hundred to get a copy.

The hybrids stayed tied together for only five minutes more, before the fox disentangled himself much to the kitty’s displeasure. Blaine noticed Hunter still recording as the students perked up again in interest.

…

Kurt groaned as the heavenly cock popped free from his pussy which was then forced to squeeze around air. He already missed being so stuffed full and wanted the fox back on top of him, in him, and dominating him. Kurt was still too utterly exhausted to contemplate moving and so laid with his ass still up in the air. He could feel cum trickling slowly down his thighs and felt proud.

“My Kitty.” Sebastian moaned, adoring the wrecked sight below him. He was already fisting his cock as the last of his knot went down, there was just one more step to claiming the stunning hybrid.

“Turn over.”

Kurt did so immediately and was met with the sight of Sebastian looming over him with heavy eyes. His large cock was still as impressive being only partially hard and Kurt licked his lips at the sight. He already missed the cock he was sure he was beginning to worship.

Kurt knew what would likely come next, had heard of it happening many times before but he wasn’t prepared for how much he would actually enjoy it.

Sebastian sighed as he felt the stream of piss began to flow from his dick and hit his target on the floor. He started on Kurt’s chest were several bruises had already began to form. At the excited whines from Kurt, Sebastian was spurred on to aim lower at his weakly gushing pussy.

“Marking you, Kitty. Mine.” Sebastian breathed. He wasn’t conscious of his own words, too distracted by the enthralling sight below. As Kurt gasped again Sebastian stole to opportunity to spray his piss into his mouth and face. Kurt had to close his lids to stop the hot liquid spurting into his eyes. But as Sebastian pissed into his mouth Kurt couldn’t help but swallow eagerly.

“Keep that warm for me in your belly, Kurt. Let everyone know who you belong too.”

Kurt mewled in satisfaction as Sebastian released the last few drops and fell beside Kurt again. He wrapped the kitty up into a small ball in his arms and watched as Kurt soon fell into unconsciousness with a small smile.

Sebastian too could feel a purr rumbling in his chest, he had properly marked his territory.

…

The students could tell that the fox was watching over his new mate protectively and so after ten more minutes they all shuffled away quietly. Blaine really didn’t want to leave the kitty, but knew for now it was for the best.

As they walked back to their dorms none of the boys could quite believe that the show they had witnessed had actually happened. Each were caught inside their own worlds reliving the scene. They all crowded into Hunter and Jon’s dorm room to watch the video and it was like the surreal moment was happening afresh. As expected, they each had to pay Hunter handsomely for their own private copies of the video and for the next few weeks the students stayed locked in their rooms at night to replay the stunning show.

They made a pact to not tell anyone outside their group of seven, no matter how much they wanted to boast. If others tried to follow their steps into the forest they may never get another chance to repeat the night. And they certainly wanted another live show.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know what worked well in this and what needs improving! I hummed and ah'ed about posting, but decided I may as well as I really need the practice and feedback so that I can incorporate smut into my longer fics :) If you are interested in more of my writing please take a look at my page where I have a couple of multi chaptered fics on the go!
> 
> As for this story, I am leaving this as a one shot (my first ever one!) but depending on the feedback, I have ideas for a prequel involving Kurt getting up to some naughty stuff in the forest by himself ;) And also a sequel! Let me know what you think about this or any other ideas yo may have for the verse :) Thank you for reading x


End file.
